The River
by clumsydolphin
Summary: This veela love story begins in a POW war camp during the war and I won't lie, it's pretty dark at first. But follow Hermione and Draco as they grow close during and after the war. The end has a twist you will never see coming.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This story has sat idle for a year in which I had no internet connection and because of this the story has changed slightly. The original was meant to be a war story, and there are parts of it that still are. Nothing already published will be changing at all, and it begins during the war. The rest of the story is what has changed. The war will be condensed and we're going to see what becomes of most of the characters after it's over. I can only write what the story speaks to me and this is where it's going now. There are still some twists coming like before and I can't wait to see how many of you can guess who The Bastard is!**

_**WARNINGS:**_

**Very dark themes**

**Character deaths**

**Insinuated non-con though I will never write a rape scene. **

**War time violence.**

**If none of this scares you off please review and let me know what you think.**

…

…

**The River**

Hermione ran while dodging curses being flung her way. She had no idea the fate of Harry and Ron because when they all started running they had been separated in the confusion of the attack.

She forced the boys to the back of her mind because her own survival and her ability to find and take care of them depended on her ability to think quickly and escape the Death Eaters chasing her.

In the back of her mind she registered and wondered that the spells they were aiming at her were not deadly but meant to stun and/or incapacitate her. The knowledge that they meant to capture her and subject her to who knows what horrors was enough to make her redouble her efforts to get away and she started running even faster.

Her fate was sealed as she ran through a slow trickling creek. She made it across the creek but her shoes had gotten wet and when she reached the grass on the other side she slid and her ankle caved in instantly breaking. She fell to the ground and passed out from the pain.

…

…

When Hermione came to many hours later she felt a warm calloused hand holding her own. This surprised her because she remembered being chased by Death Eaters and they certainly wouldn't be holding her hand in a comforting gesture!

She cracked her eyes open to bright light and looked to her right side and sucked in a breath of shock at the two men/boys at her bedside.

"Granger, I'd say good to see you again but I really wish we didn't have to see you doomed to this place." He said in a regretful tone.

…

…

**AN2: So this is merely chapter 1 and while I know its short most of my first chapters are. This merely starts the story off. Hopefully I will update tomorrow or the next day with chapter 2. Please tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Who do you thing are the 2 by her bedside?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or his universe._**

**AN: I just had a review about this chapter that I want to address. The characters are OOC to a point but any Dramione is OOC by definition because it is noncanon. As to the Dramione feeling rushed, there is no romance happening at this point so I fail to see how it is rushed. If they end up together it is a while yet, at this point they still have to learn how to work together and exist in the Hell hole they've both found themselves in. So I don't feel that it is rushed and I'm sorry if some of you do. I like the story as is and I won't be changing that. Also for future reference most of the players in this story will be a little or largely out of character so that it plays out for story purposes.**

"You!" Hermione said as she swung her fist around in an arc. She made a satisfying connection and then started squealing at her hurt hand.

"'Mione! Stop, he's on our side. He's a prisoner here just like us." Dean Thomas said as he caught her in a hug trying to soothe her and protect Malfoy from any further injuries.

"Dammit Granger! That's the second time you've broken my nose and this time I can't have it fixed." Draco growled.

"How is Draco fucking Malfoy on our side Dean and where in the Hell are we?" She asked her longtime friend. "Did they get Harry and Ron as well?"

"No, they weren't with you so I assume they got away from where you were when you got caught. We're in a Death Eater POW camp. Draco was a spy for Dumbledore's Army and the Order by extension and got caught, that's how he's on our side." Dean answered.

"Why would you help mudbloods?" She asked scathingly.

Draco cringed for a moment. "Maybe one day I will tell you why but right now just know I am and have been on your side of the war from the start. And please don't refer to yourself or my friends by that horrible word."

"Am I having a nightmare? Dean pinch me." She grumbled.

Dean just laughed. "Nope, I wish this was a dream believe me. This place is inhumane and we're basically slaves. They like torture, the Death Eaters."

"Granger, you need to be very, very careful. They think its fun to beat on us like Muggles do with their fists and they use unforgivables left, right, and center. Sometimes during questioning and sometimes just for fun. The girls get worse, most of them are used and abused sexually and they are almost all pregnant with the spawn of their rapists."

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

"Please try to give them no reason to single you out. You already have so many strikes against you because you're the best friend of Undesirable #1 and the Blood Traitor. Add in the DA and Order and I'm afraid you will become their favorite target." Draco advised.

"This is so surreal, Draco Malfoy giving me advice to protect me?" She asked aloud.

"I will protect you Granger as much as I can so will the rest of the men but there is only so much we can do. We have been working for months trying to find a way for all of us to escape but until we work out a way for everyone to get free not one of us will go. There are going to be times your taken for "questioning" and all we can do is help you recover from what they do." Draco told her sadly.

She nodded her head. She had no idea why but she trusted this boy who had made her time at school more difficult than it had to be by bullying her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you this time. I won't apologize for last time because you deserved that but this time I was wrong." Hermione said and meant it.

"It's okay; probably will end up broken again in here anyway. Plus I did deserve it back in school." He laughed.

Hermione couldn't stop staring at him. It was the first time she had seen anything like laughter or a smile from him that wasn't vindictive in nature.

"So who all is here anyway?" She asked turning back to Dean.

"The ones you know are Millicent Bulstrode, Zacharias Smith, Seamus, Lavender, Padma, Terry, Anthony, some others from abroad that you wouldn't know. The worst I am sorry to let you know is Ginny, Fred, and Viktor Krum." Dean said trying to lessen the blow.

Hermione cried out falling down on the wooden slab that they had laid her on. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she felt complete shock when Draco sat next to her and put his arms around her for comfort.

What shocked her most was that she felt safe in his arms and like she had always been there. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"Where are they, I want to see them." She asked.

"They're still out doing the work set to them by The Bastard. He's the one in charge here, we don't know who he is he just goes by that name. I guess some former prisoners gave him the name and he liked it so it stuck." Draco said.

"What kind of work?" She wondered.

"Mostly a bunch of physical labor. There is a field here that is massive and we work there supplying food for the Death Eaters and You Know Who during this war. We also dig trenches which is the worst." Draco said showing her his own bleeding blistered hands.

She gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You will do it too they don't make exceptions for girls. Also just look at us and you will see you won't be fed much here, the food is for them. We have to make do on the 1000 calories we get a day in some slop."

Once Dean told her that she took in what her eyes had missed at first. Both Dean and Draco looked a bit emaciated, she could count all their ribs just by looking. She could also see whip scars and what looked like healed over knife wounds.

At that moment a squeal was heard and Hermione was tackled from behind; she just saw a headful of red hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione said hugging her friend to herself.

Fred just nodded solemnly from over Ginny's head.

"I'm glad to see you 'Mione but I really wish it wasn't here." She'd never seen Fred look this serious or sad except for when they told her of Percy's betrayal.

She got up and hugged him and held on.

"Ron and Harry got away thankfully. They will find me I promise, and then we'll all get out of this mess! We know how to beat him; that's what we've been on the run doing. It won't last much longer because we were almost halfway done when we got separated. They'll finish it and then Harry will finish him." Hermione told them to give them all some hope.

They smiled at her and then Ginny stood and Hermione was sad to see she was about seven or eight months pregnant. "Oh Ginny I am so sorry! I can't imagine how you feel but I will be here for you now."

"'Mione you won't have to imagine how I feel because soon it will be you. All of us girls have gone through it; the guys try to give us extra food because of the babies but there is only so much. When you come back from a session we'll be here for you." She told her sadly.

At that exact moment four Death Eaters entered the barracks the group was in and approached without speaking. They grabbed Hermione by the arm and began dragging her out while she kicked, punched, and fought the whole way.

Fred, Draco, and Dean all started fighting trying to save her but it was for naught; they were all bound magically as the Death Eaters laughed.

The last thing Hermione saw was tears gliding down Draco's cheek as he watched her taken away.

…

…

**AN: A new chapter for you! Another will be up tonight or tomorrow. Let me know how you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the second time Hermione awoke on the wooden slab she was laid on before and this time like last someone was holding her hand.

The room was empty for the time being except for her and Draco and he was the one holding her hand this time. He also had a wet cloth he was using to clean up some of her injuries from The Bastard who incidentally decided to personally handle her questioning.

"I met The Bastard. He's the one who…." She looked away as she told him before she cringed and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Draco knew from past experiences that hugging her right at this moment was not a good idea. Soft touches and support would go further towards helping her through this time.

"It's okay Sunshine, just hang in there. I'm your guard here, it's been voted on." Draco explained.

"Sunshine?" She asked about the nickname.

"Later, one day I will tell you I promise." He declared.

"What about the business about you being my guard?"

"Well essentially I can't do much to save you from them, but each female has been partnered with a male to help them through the results of questioning. In return, you are my guard as well so when I am hurt you help nurse me back to health." He started.

"Why were we partnered?"

Draco flushed a little. "To be honest, I volunteered but so did a few others. I won." He stated simply.

"Why? I was under the impression that you hated me based upon something I'm proud of but is nevertheless outside of my control." She said bluntly and wondered at his flinch.

"Look Hermione, we have a long, colored history I know that but please just clear the slate and let me prove to you I am not the boy you knew." He asked.

Hermione looked at him but suddenly couldn't handle the weight of the conversation after what she had just experienced and she broke down in tears. She reached out for him and he comforted her the best he could wishing he could take away her pain.

"Shhh Sunshine, I'm here and I won't ever go away, I promise." He said while rubbing her back; mindful of the injuries that were beginning to bruise all over her body.

"Hermione, I need to ask; you said he was the one who…so can I assume you meant rape?" He asked hesitantly and gently.

She couldn't speak so she just nodded and he felt pain in his heart. She was such a strong and proud girl and he hated seeing her broken like this.

"Well I will have to tell you the full agreement between partners then; there is more to it since pregnancies are rampant here." He sighed. "When the man volunteers it means forever, even after we're out of here; we swear on our honor as men. That means that if you choose to not have this whole experience obliviated after Potter wins and these assholes are put away, which you can have done by the way, then I will act as a father to any child that is conceived by you in this place."

He paused when she gasped. "If you choose to allow me this then your baby will be my son or daughter. If you would rather not have me I understand that as well but I will still want to help out and be there for the child since it will be fatherless. It isn't the child's fault for the circumstances of its conception." He finished.

"Wow that is a lot for you to promise Malfoy. Why me?" She asked.

"Again, please let me beg off explaining until after this mess is over. Like I said earlier I will tell you everything but not in this place or this moment. Please?" He asked.

Hermione watched his eyes and decided he was being honest. She was feeling sleepy all of a sudden and she was beginning to really hurt from her injuries not the least of which was a pounding headache, her eyes were stinging, and she was so sore and raw down there!

"I never wanted my first time to be like that." She started crying again.

"Hermione, look at me please. I need you to understand one thing then I want you to sleep, okay? That was not your first time that was a brutal violation. When you make love for the first time you will know it. You are still the virgin you were before, that hasn't changed."

Hermione squeezed his hand in thanks and understanding and fell asleep with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco rubbed her hair gently lulling her into a healing rest. He vowed to take down The Bastard one day as soon as the possibility presented itself. He'd make sure he paid in spades for what he's done to all of them.

…

…

"How is she?" Ginny asked once Draco joined the rest of them.

"As well as can be expected. The Bastard is the one who got her just as he singled you out Gin." He said sadly.

"I will help her deal with it since I understand." She told him and he nodded. "She's going to need all of us because she'll probably be singled out even more than I am."

The group understood what this meant and began discussing the escape possibilities they always talked about but never got very far.

"By the way Draco, was she upset you were her partner? Did you tell her everything?" Fred asked.

"I told her everything she needs to know for now." He said evasively. "She accepted me as her guard though so that is good."

"Let's hope we don't have any more come in to partner up." Dean sighed heavily.

Fred and Ginny were partnered for now as they knew Harry would accept any child she bore if she chose to keep it. Fred took care of her here and she took care of him.

Just then Millicent returned from the fields covered in sweat and grime but eyes shining excitedly.

"You guys won't believe what just happened!"

…

…

**AN: I'm a little disappointed in the lack of response this story has gotten. I will write a few more chapters but if it isn't being enjoyed then I will discontinue. If you like it, please let me know!**

**On a side note I would like to explain something about Draco Malfoy's character in this particular story. I keep getting messages about him being out of character but I am begging for patience with this. He is this way for a reason and it will be explained in the story. I promise you will know in the end if you keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm back after a yearlong absence with no internet! I wish I could say that I continued writing this story while I was away but I didn't. I am picking it back up now though and it's still the same story it started as but there will be a few changes from the original I was going for. Nothing big though. Thank you to all who sent messages asking me to update it, it means a lot that you would like the story enough to keep track of it for this long. Enjoy the long awaited update!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone looked at Millicent as she paused to catch her breath. When she was finally able to speak again she looked up with bright, happy eyes.

"Potter and Weasley are here! They followed Hermione somehow through some tattoo they all have I guess. Not sure how it works but odds are on it being Hermione's magic." She said in a rush.

"Where are they?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Harry!"

"Ron!" Everyone started talking at once.

"Wait! Calm down everyone and we can all slowly ask all our questions. Gin and Fred I know you're full of questions about Harry and Ron, but let's get logistics first please." Draco said.

Draco, Fred, and Dean had taken up a leadership of a sort when the group decided to organize and look for a way out so he began the questioning.

"How do you know that they are here Milly?" He asked.

"Well I was on the north detail and had to use the restroom. So I walked towards the trees and saw something moving a bit further in." She started.

"I had just decided to turn back because I was afraid when Potter stepped to the side to let me know he was there."

"What happened?" Ginny asked biting her nails in excitement that her Harry was so close.

"Since he doesn't know about all of us he wasn't sure if he could trust me. He was testing me to see if I would curse him or call for help. When I didn't, Ron and Harry both came forward quietly."

"Then Ron waved his wand and we were hidden from view and we started talking. That's how I know they followed her." Milly said. "I told them what was likely going on with her now because she had been taken away."

She was stopped by sadness for a moment and strangely a solidarity the girls felt due to their shared nightmares.

Milly sighed then began talking again. "We spent a few minutes with me telling them about this place and who was here. They were shocked when they heard about Slytherin's and especially Draco, who they called a Death Eater. I explained as much as I could about all of us and then they said they were coming back for us!"

There was a moment of excited anticipation as everyone thought of freedom once again.

"I told them about what little plan we had and showed them our hidden cave with the wands we are trying to make. They said not to risk trouble doing that anymore." She paused for a breath.

"Then they left but told me to make sure we all know to be ready in 3 days' time at dusk. They will return with help and wands for all of us! So when work detail is over in three days we all need to gather together."

Draco stood and began pacing. "Somebody will have to volunteer to be beaten. It's the only way they will not question us being gathered together all at once."

Fred, Dean, Seamus, Anthony, and Terry all stood up to volunteer.

"I think Draco is right but I think it should be two of us. If we stage a fight between us they will break it up then beat us both themselves. I think the obvious choice here is Draco and I since there is a known history between our fathers." Fred added.

"It makes sense. Just please avoid my nose!" Draco begged making Fred laugh out a little. It had been a long time since any of them had laughed.

"Now since we all will have wands that haven't chosen us I think we should stay together as a group. The wands won't be as powerful as our own were so sticking together gives us more chances to protect each other." Terry explained. Wand lore was difficult for some magical people to grasp. It was another way Ravenclaws in the group were helpful.

"Good idea Terry. Now once they return Fred and me we should also partner with our guard partner. If you don't have one then find another person who is not a guard. That way we're partners in a whole group and we can watch each other's backs better." Draco instructed.

"I need to get back to Hermione; Fred can fill me in later." Ginny said while patting Draco's shoulder and then stood slowly and began the walk to the hut Hermione was in.

.

.

.

Later that night Draco was pacing outside the hut in darkness. The turn his life had taken in the last few years was mind altering. He hoped his mom and Severus would be proud of him when they were finally reunited.

He worried whether Hermione would allow him in her life outside of this place but he would just have to handle that later because he knew this place would kill her eventually and the most important thing to him was her safety.

They had a lot of things to talk about away from here and things would change between them but he meant what he said, his vow was forever with the baby if she had gotten pregnant.

He shook his head and turned to enter the hut and relieve Gin of her vigil at Hermione's side. Draco didn't want her to wake up without him there.

.

.

.

**AN2: I know it's not a very long chapter after such a long absence. There will be a new longer chapter in a few days so keep an eye out! And please, please review so that I know how you feel about the story and where it is heading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear my loyal readers,

After my year long absence I was happy to finally be able to pick up writing The River and you all seemed happy with the new chapter which made me even happier. Unfortunately right after I uploaded the last chapter my laptop died on me. So, I have a new laptop on its way and it'll be delivered sometime between now and Dec. 14th and then I will post new chapters once again. I wanted to write this little note to you because you've all stood behind this story even after a year with no update so I promise it will pick up speed once I have my new computer. Thank you so much for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Thanks so very much for your patience with me. I hope you will all be happy with the result. Some of you might have noticed that the description of this story has changed and that is because that during the time away, the story has changed for me. I promise it will be as good as before but instead of the whole story being about the war, it will go beyond the war. It will also be much longer than it was originally going to be so I hope you're all in for a long ride!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione woke up on the second morning after Harry and Ron's visit with Milly to a strong tingling on her hip.

She took a moment to stretch her sore muscles. The pain from her beatings and rapes mixed with the pain from the strenuous physical labor in the fields yesterday making it difficult for her to move at first.

She hissed at the pain and instantly regretted the noise afraid it would wake the others in the hut who were just as exhausted as she.

She sighed knowing she would have to at least wake up Draco as he was her guard partner and she needed his help.

It was still strange for her to think partner, help, and Draco Malfoy in one thought but he'd been nothing but caring towards her since she got here.

Once she thought back as well she realized he hadn't been antagonistic to her personally, nor had he referred to her as mudblood since 5th year; or anyone else for that matter. Really only being in conflict with Harry or Ron which to be fair is give and take with all of them.

She sighed then slowly sat up as her body screamed with pain and the need to quit but she powered through and moved to Malfoy's bedside.

She leaned over to gently prod him awake but discovered those silver eyes were already awake and looking into hers with concern.

"What's wrong, are you okay 'Mione?" he asked without thinking.

"Mione? I never thought I would hear you refer to me as Hermione much less Mione. I like it." She smiled warmly.

That's just who she was. Hermione didn't hold to grudges and forgave easily in most cases. Life is too short to hate someone when you can so easily see a change and that their regret is sincere.

"So, what's up?" Draco asked her again.

"Something is wrong Draco. Harry and Ron are both trying very hard to contact me. I need to find a way to get to them and I can only guess that they would be where Milly met up with them." She whispered.

"Mione, you have no idea how hard it would be to get there right now! Impossible." He said emphatically.

"Something is wrong! What if there is a change in the plan? They wouldn't be trying so hard if it wasn't crucial. They are my boys Draco, I know them like I know myself, it's important."

It was still dark enough that she missed the change that shot through his eyes at her mention of 'her boys'.

"Fine, but just so you understand we probably won't make it there and back unnoticed. Which will mean punishment and in your case that probably means you will be taken to _him_."

Hermione cringed at the mention of the monster who ran this camp and personally took pleasure in demeaning and hurting her.

"I understand exactly what it means Draco. After three trips to his quarters I think I know what happens." She said with deadened eyes.

"Alright, but we need to let Fred know we are leaving. They will worry if they wake and we're just missing." He sighed.

Twenty five minutes later both Hermione and Draco broke through the clearing Milly told them about and Draco noted it was about 30 yards away from the hidden cave they had been using.

"Mione, we should show them our hidden cave and ask them to meet there if there is a future time we need to meet while we're in camp." He whispered.

Hermione nodded her understanding and continued looking for Harry and Ron.

They had only been walking for a few more minutes when a light shot out of nowhere and Draco found himself bound by a body bind curse.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry said pulling her into a hug.

"No! I'm not alright and that's my partner you just did that to! Unbind him this instant!" Hermione said forcefully.

"That is Draco Malfoy, Deather Eater, ferret extraordinaire Mione, what do you mean partner?"

"You two know that isn't true Ron. Milly told you who was who here and that included Draco Malfoy whom she told you was not in fact a Death Eater, now unbind him or face me!" she growled kneeling down and pushing Draco's hair out of his eyes tenderly.

Draco moved his eyes in her direction and tried to thank her with them. He thought she understood given the way she smiled at him.

"Finite." Harry murmured removing the curse from Malfoy with extreme caution. He didn't think Malfoy should be trusted himself, but he had the utmost confidence in Hermione's judgement, his life had been saved many times by it.

"Fine, so now you're buddy buddy with Draco Malfoy and there are Slytherin's in this camp, and the world has gone to Hell in a handbasket. When do the surprises end?" Ron muttered unhappily.

"For your information Ronald, Draco has been instrumental in the safety of many prisoners. He's taken many beatings along with your brother, who by the way is friends with him, trying to protect all of us but especially Ginny and me." She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I haven't escaped the 'punishment' handed out here but it hasn't been from lack of Draco trying. Look at both of us very closely and you will see. He's down to weighing 100 pounds roughly from the look of him, and he's covered in bruises. Although, to be fair, the broken nose was my doing when I first arrived and saw him. Before I understood who and what he was in this place."

At this Harry had to work hard to barely cover his smile. He was and always had been proud of the fight Hermione had in her. Probably it was keeping her sane in this place if everything he'd been hearing about it was true. Thank God for Hermione and her idea about the tattoos, they could communicate and get them all out of here.

Harry stepped forward and held out his hand to help Malfoy to his feet. "Sorry about that, I had to make sure she was safe with you though."

Draco nodded his understanding then held his finger to his lips. He silently beckoned them forward and moved to the cave.

Once inside Harry put up a silencing charm and turned to listen to the three others in the cave.

"So, these tattoos you three have, it's good and bad man. This nighttime excursion cannot be repeated, it's too dangerous." Draco was explaining.

"I told you I understood that coming might mean punishment!" Hermione said, frustrated. She didn't want her boys knowing what had happened to her until they had escaped.

Draco understood her hidden request but decided her safety was more important and had to come first.

"Listen, Harry, Ron, when Fred or I are punished or any male really it's a physical beating. For the females it is much worse, they are raped repeatedly. For 'Mione and Gin it's even worse because of their connection to the two of you, they are handed directly to The Bastard, who runs this show. Harry, Ginny is even now about 7 months pregnant by him."

Harry fell to his knees as his tears fell silently for being unable to protect her. He felt Hermione wrap him in her arms as she shot a dirty look to Malfoy.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but they need to know what they are subjecting you to if they do this again. You guys can wait for the day when we're in the fields and get ahold of any of the prisoners when it looks safe. We all work together, so any message you give them is passed to us when the work day ends." He said. "It is just safer for all involved and if you can try and get the attention of one of the guys, it's safer because the punishment isn't as bad."

Harry and Ron nodded their understanding and both held out their hands to shake Draco's in friendship and understanding for the first time in their long history.

"Now, what was so important that you were pinging my tat in the middle of the night you guys?" Hermione asked, aware of the fading night cover.

"We ran into a problem and we have to delay the mission by two or three days. Ollivander is working hard but he's only one person and he's adamant that no one in the Order is trained to help him." Ron told them.

Hermione hung her head in disappointment that she would go through that many more days of torture but she would endure.

"'Mione, we also have good news. We've been busy while you've been in here, your hunches were correct and there is only one left!" Harry said with his trademark smile.

Hermione gasped in pleasure and wrapped Harry in a hug of excitement. This war was almost over!

"One what?" Draco asked confused.

"I will tell you sometime safer, we need to get back before they notice." Hermione said suddenly aware of the light entering the cave.

She hugged Ron and Harry and she and Draco began their trek back to the hut praying they didn't get caught on the way back.

.

.

**AN2: Sorry it took so long. Learning the nuts and bolts of a new computer isn't very easy for me, I'm no Techie. But I hope I have it figured out now. The worst was trying to figure out how to cut and paste because with my new computer I can't just upload a file, gah! Anyway, if the formatting messes up after publishing, then I apologize and promise I'm on it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have a quandary. There have been many followings added or even favorites for this story but I am getting practically no reviews so I'm not 100% sure how this story is being received. I think there were 3 reviews last chapter but please can you let me know what you think after this chapter?**

**By the way, I am wretched with dialect and accents, so Viktor and his conversation is normal, you can add the accent in your heads please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione collapsed to her pallet in tears and pain, sadly she was awake and conscious for her entire punishment for being caught sneaking back in with Draco. She stayed strong and didn't tell them anything.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Draco gasped rushing to her side.

"I will be." She whispered. "I didn't tell them anything."

At this Draco growled in pure frustration,"I don't give a bloody damn about what you told them or didn't! I only care that you are not hurt!"

Hermione stared at him for a second and then opened her mouth to ask him about why he cared so much but she never was given the chance.

Just then the door was thrown open once more and some Death Eaters came through the doorway.

"You want to play games Mudblood then play away. Now your little boyfriend here is going to play since you think you're too good to answer questions." The tall one laughed at her while two others grabbed Draco and began dragging him away as he fought.

Hermione tried to run after them but with a wave of his wand the Death Eater effectively stopped her when she ran into an invisible wall.

She was banging on it with her fists yelling for Draco and he just looked at her and shook his head infinitesimally letting her know it was okay.

"I'll talk, I'll talk just don't take him, it wasn't his fault!" Hermione cried out with tears flowing down her face guiltily.

"Oh no!" The Death Eater laughed. "We do know you met nobody on your little trip. Just off to catch a grope weren't you. No we have no questions, just a show for you Mudblood so sit back and watch."

Then the wand was raised again and Hermione could see Draco trying so hard to not scream from the pain.

She lost track after a while of everything they did to him. The Cruciatus was used quite a few times and Draco had almost bitten through his bottom lip to keep from screaming out to protect her. After a time though he could no longer hold them in.

Hermione beat her fists bloody banging on the wall she couldn't see as she cried, trying to get to Draco to help him.

He was bleeding from the head where they cut him when he attacked two of them as they started towards Hermione. Draco unquestionably had the superior strength to the three Death Eaters and probably could run so she didn't understand why he stayed. Then while his strength was superior, they did have wands.

Hermione was very confused by what she witnessed. None of this was making any sense at all, he could be free but the only time he really fought back was when they went after her. She would set him straight after she made sure he was alright when they left, she could take care of herself!

.

.

Hermione was lying tenderly on her side on her pallet watching Draco through the darkness for any signs of life. She had been for the past two hours now since the animals left him bleeding on the floor and dismantled the invisible wall so she could get to him.

He was too heavy and she couldn't get him to his bed on her own so she lifted his head to cradle on her lap until Dean and Fred and Viktor came in later and helped her move him.

Sighing yet again and going to sit outside the hut door for some fresh air and to stretch her sore and battered muscles, Hermione looked into the sky and prayed for help.

Just one more day.

She jumped when the still and quiet was interrupted by the door opening again.

"It's just me. I came to make sure you are alright." He smiled at her.

"I'm fine, thanks Viktor. It's that bloody idiot I'm afraid for, that's a really bad head wound and he isn't waking up. I don't know what to do!" She cried. "If I had a wand the least I could do is contact Harry and Ron with my tattoo but I've never done it wandless and I'm so broken down I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough."

"So, if you can perform wandless magic, can you not use that to heal his head?" Viktor asked.

"I never learned healing! The best I can do is work with potions and we aren't allowed any here." Hermione said frustrated.

"'Mione! I know the healing! At least in Bulgarian. I wonder if it translates." He asked.

"It's worth a try, tell me the Bulgarian and I will translate! Thank you so much Viktor!" Hermione said, hugging him to her in her excitement to help Draco.

"My little sister of the heart, you know I would do anything you asked of me. I love you." Viktor answered squeezing her back gently so as not to hurt her.

Hermione smiled and they walked back in discussing the spell for Draco.

.

.

Hermione used Tergeo wandlessly to clean Draco's worst wounds but she didn't want to deplete all her magic by cleaning all of them and then not be able to heal them.

Then she began the song they decided to use. It's not really a song, it's a healing spell, but the incantation is like a song. They had decided since it was a very large slash from his left temple all the way around the crown of his head to go ahead and try the spell Harry had taught them for Sectumsempra to be healed instead of the healing spell Viktor knew. Since that had become a favorite spell used against the Order and it's fighters it was thought prudent to know how to heal it.

The wound wasn't caused using Sectumsempra but it was long enough and deep enough that they thought it was a good thing to try.

Hermione could feel herself draining of both magic and energy but she also saw the wound shrinking so she smiled.

When she saw it was closed most of the way she took one more breath and hoped a quick Episkey could fix the hole in his bottom lip.

Once she said she was done she tried to rise only to faint and be caught by Viktor and Fred before she hit the ground.

And she slept.

…

…

"You both fucking know why I protect her and stay here! I have to trust you to not let her hurt herself again when I'm not there, and certainly not by healing me! Do you know how much fucking danger she was in doing that? After having her own session with that Bastard! I could gladly strangle you both right now!" Draco yelled.

Hermione had been unconscious for two days straight. The Death Eaters thought it was funny that they'd finally broken Potter's Mudblood pet which was enough to send Draco after the scumbag that said that. He's received a new fat lip for his effort.

"Draco chill out!" Ginny said sternly. "You don't know her like I do, or they do, she is stubborn and she was worried about you. None of us could have stopped her from helping you even if we wanted to. You were in really bad shape and we thought you were in danger of slipping away. Hermione will be fine, she just got too depleted and needs to heal. Look, go to sleep and tomorrow is our last day, she'll get help then if she isn't awake before they get here. Just take her and apparate away as soon as you can when they give you two wands. Got it?"

Ginny Weasley was fierce there could be no question about that. She was also close to giving birth as were several of the girls. Tomorrow wouldn't be easy but they had confirmation from Lupin at the cave that it would be tomorrow at last!

Draco just growled and walked out for fresh air.

"I'll go." Fred said with a sigh.

"Mate I know how you feel but this anger won't help. You know, because of your connection, maybe you could reach her telepathically if you tried. If not then we just have to wait. We may not be bonded in the same way to her that you are, but for 8 long years that girl has had our backs. We've had hers just as long, she's our family whether it's by blood or heart. Don't forget we loved her first, and we're worried too." Fred said with a calm reminiscent of his dad.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just need this to be over, it's driving me homicidal watching her be hurt and knowing I have to allow it!" Draco Malfoy said with tears running down his cheeks.

Fred clapped him on the shoulder in support. "It will be over tomorrow, and then you will have to help her heal her emotional wounds from this place. I will say this though, I don't think anybody including Harry or Ron has a better chance of that than you do."

Draco nodded in appreciation and watched Fred walk away. He stood there for a minute more and sighed then turned to walk back to sit with her and rest as much as he could so tomorrow he could fight back.

.

.

.

That morning started off badly, very badly. Hermione had awoken which was good, but she and Ginny were taken to The Bastard mid morning.

Some guards had caught on to the lightened mood of the prisoners and became suspicious. The two girls came back from that session in bad shape and morale lowered which is what the Death Eaters wanted to begin with.

Hermione was in much better shape than Ginny who was now bleeding from another rape and having contractions.

Fred and Draco were now talking to Hermione about how they could handle the baby coming and fight at the same time.

It was decided by drawn straw when Hermione got the short stick. Once it started, however the fight started, as soon as they were given wands Hermione would not be fighting, she would be getting Ginny and possibly her baby out. They would all meet up at a log cabin that the twins had secretly bought in the country. It was unregistered with the Ministry, under Fidelius, and bought and paid for with Muggle money so to be completely undetectable.

She hugged them both and promised Fred she would protect them with her life, and would see them when the fight was over.

About two hours later as dusk was fading Viktor came in to check on Ginny who was still in labor and not doing well. He silently gave Hermione a wand and while it didn't have the warmth of her own, it felt strong and friendly and that's all she cared about. He put another wand into Ginny's hand and whispered encouragement to her to hold on, it would be over soon.

With a kiss to Hermione's forehead and a whispered goodbye, Viktor walked out to continue spreading the wands Weasley and Potter had left in the cave this afternoon.

It could have been minutes, or maybe even hours later that Hermione heard the explosion. She looked outside and saw people running everywhere. Fighters throwing spells and dodging ones thrown at them.

She hurried back to Gin's side.

"Ginny, it's time. We have to go now!"

"'Mione, I can't move now. The baby is coming soon." She struggled to tell her.

"That's right, it's coming soon, but not in this place. We are going to get you where you're both safe and then with help you will deliver. Now, get up, for all our sakes, lean on me and let's go." Hermione encouraged her.

Thinking that she should head towards the cave area to try apparating since she was unable to in the hut, Hermione helped Ginny up and through the door and headed straight.

She was almost to her destination when she heard that evil laugh. The one she had learned to quickly to recognize. The Bastard, she and Ginny's tormentor and rapist.

Hermione turned and shot off a Stupify which he deflected easily. The problem was that Hermione was at a major disadvantage in this fight because she was healing still herself, and she had Ginny and her unborn baby, HIS unborn baby even, to protect.

He deflected every curse laughing like he was playing with her for a fair bit. Ginny groaned in pain and 'Mione knew there wasn't much more time.

The Bastard however was growing tired of playing with them. "You were fun for a while Mudblood, so was the Blood Traitor, but I've finished with you now…..Avada Kedavra." He whispered evilly.

What happened next was so fast and terrifying that it would haunt Hermione and Ginny both for years to come. In less time than a blink of the eye they saw the green light heading their way, and then it wasn't. Instead; Viktor lay at their feet staring with those empty eyes. He'd taken the spell to spare them.

Hermione cried out in so much pain but twisted into nothingness and got her and Gin to safety before she broke down.

**AN: So as you can see the vote went to them being rescued. I will say this, it was only won by 1 vote, and I personally would have kept the camp going for a few more chapters. But I gave it to readers to decide, so I wrote what you wanted ;-)**

**Keep reading and watching for the next interactive reading decision! And give me some reviews people! lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated for a bit but there is a reason. I am sincerely confused about whether to continue the story. This story sings out to me, I adore Veela stories to begin with especially Dramione ones, but I also know this one is or was going to be very different, and I hoped epic. But, I don't see much in the way of reader interest. It hasn't picked up reader stats or reviews nearly as much as some of my other stories and if there isn't an interest then maybe I should focus on my next story which is a Harry/Hermione that I have been repeatedly asked to write. This isn't a cry out for reviews, I'm not a writer that does that but if there are enough people that want this story to continue, please send me a message. If I know it's wanted then I promise to put the effort into it and we can all enjoy the ride. Because honestly the stats on this story are bad at this point and I don't want to bang my head on a brick wall. If you see the story disappear soon I hope you will read my next story or any of the others I have written.

Please know this isn't me begging for attention, I honestly need to know whether to continue as I am torn about it myself.

Clumsy


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Please read author's note before the chapter as it's a bit of an explanation so you won't be too confused.**

**.**

**AN: There seems to be a fair few readers who really want me to continue this story so I will. Now I know it's completely obvious that this is alternate universe as the war here doesn't exactly gel with canon. I have already written a final battle scene in another story and although that was pretty canon based just from different POV's I didn't really relish doing that again. So this is the final battle, and Voldemort is vanquished by Harry, but it won't be included exactly. It will be explained when they fill Hermione in on what happened. I will ponder whether I will write a companion one shot sometime later that is the full scene of the battle, but it won't be now.**

**.**

**Thank you to all of you that sent me messages that wanted this story to continue because I was truly unsure how it was being received. Enjoy this new chapter!**

**.**

**.**

Sadly when Hermione finally landed in the apparition point of the solitary cabin of Fred and George's it wasn't a smooth landing.

First she was using a wand that wasn't hers so she had to work harder not to splinch herself or Ginny and her unborn child. Second, she was screaming and crying over what had just happened to Viktor.

They slammed into the ground and had the breath knocked out of them. Both girls were screaming in pain and didn't hear the thunderous footfalls from behind them.

"Oh my girls! What have you been through?" Molly Weasley cried as they reached the girls who were the first to arrive from the fight.

Poppy Pomfrey quickly evaluated the situation. "Arabella, Augusta, and Mundungus I need you three to quickly carry Ms. Weasley into the cabin, Augusta please remain with her and help her into a clean gown. She's about to have a baby any minute."

Molly tried to intervene at this point and go to her daughter but was held back by Poppy. "I know you want to be with Ginny but you need to get calm before you go in there. I'm not sure I can save the baby, it's not a natural labor right now, it was caused by some kind of trauma. I will do my best, but I need you to help Hermione right now. She needs a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion at the very least. As she sleeps you can heal some of her injuries and bathe her but Molly be careful because sadly she's pregnant as well although I doubt she even knows that yet."

Molly nodded letting Poppy know she would respect her directives. "Please my friend, please save my daughter and grandchild."

"I promise I will do everything in my power for them both. Please send Narcissa and Healer Strout out here to assist the next round of fighters. I will be staying with Ginny for the time being." Poppy finished calling back to Molly as she rushed to make it to Ginny before the babe could be born.

.

.

Hermione had just watched her dear friend die to save her right in front of her eyes. She had a splitting headache and her abdomen was so sore and cramping from the earlier rape. She wished whoever was screaming would shut it due to her headache. Then she felt herself floating and looked around and vaguely registered that Molly was moving her.

It wasn't until she felt Molly giving her a potion that was being held up to her mouth and tipped into it that she realized that she was the one screaming. Then she grabbed Molly's hand tightly and looked into her eyes with panic.

"Gin?" she cried. "Did I get her back in time without splinching her or the baby?"

"My dear girl." Molly said while holding Hermione's cheeks in her hands. "You will have our gratitude forever for getting her here. Madame Pomfrey and Healer Strout are with her for the time being."

"Oh thank Godric! I was so scared we wouldn't make it and then The Bastard was there and I was too weak and then Oh my Gosh, Viktor!" She started having a breakdown at that point, crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Molly immediately gave her the dreamless sleep potion and held her until she was asleep. Molly carefully moved once she was sure Hermione was asleep, she closed her eyes and gave herself 10 seconds to feel the grief as tears flowed down her cheeks. For her natural and "adopted" children who grew up faster than they should have and that her girls were going to face even more growing up as they came to terms with their babies.

Once her allotted time was up she transferred 'Mione to the loft they had enlarged where they had set up numerous hospital beds for those that would be hurt during the battle.

Just as Molly had returned to the triage area she heard Ginny's loudest throat ripping scream and then there was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then she heard the cry of a newborn baby and rushed to her daughter's bedside.

.

.

.

Hermione slowly became aware of a buzzing around her and couldn't figure out what was happening. She was in a bed, a soft one! She slowly opened her eyes to look around and that's when she realized she was in the cabin, free of that ungodly hell hole!

The "buzzing" turned out to be Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Professor Snape, Ron, George, Charlie, and Neville. They were all talking amongst themselves and it was an odd group to say the least.

It was a few minutes before she realized someone was holding her hand and she looked over to see platinum locks bent over kissing the back of her hand as Draco Malfoy had his head laid on her hand.

She tried to speak and found she didn't have a voice left so she squeezed his hand and watched his head shoot up immediately. She looked into his eyes and tried to smile so he would know she was alright but it didn't quite reach her sad eyes.

"'Mione! Oh thank Salazar! I was going spare thinking you weren't ever going to awaken." Draco said with acute relief obvious in his words.

He hurriedly got her some water and helped her lean up so she could drink it. "Small, slow sips at first." He warned.

"What happened?" She asked knowing they would understand even with her raspy, croaky voice.

"We won! Harry did it 'Mione, it's finally over!" Ron told her and they looked into each other's eyes and both acknowledged the weight of 7 years lifting from their shoulders.

"Harry?" She begged for the answer to the most important question for her.

The boys all laughed. "He's busy with Ginny. He's keeping their daughter all to himself, won't even give her up to mum."

"Soooooo. He claimed the baby?" She had to ask although she was already sure her first day in the camp that he would.

"Oh yes, she is daddy's little angel. He even insisted her middle name be angel. Her name is Tegan Angel Potter. She is the spitting image of Gin and she's also only still with us because of you. You got her here just in time Hermione or Tegan would have died and maybe Ginny too, so you have our eternal gratitude for that." Ron informed her.

"Viktor." She sighed sadly. "He's the reason they are safe, not me."

They all looked at her curiously, Charlie with his raised eyebrow.

"He saw me trying to get us out of there I guess. The Bastard had caught us and I fought but I wasn't strong enough and really he was just toying with me. When he got tired of that he sent the killing curse at us but it never reached us. Viktor jumped in front of it, taking the curse for me and Ginny. Then I just twisted into apparition and collapsed when we got here." She started crying again at the image that would be forever burned into her eyelids and mind of Viktor diving her way.

Deciding to give her some peace and quiet to grieve the others bid her goodbye to go visit their other friends and loved ones who were injured. That is, all but one left.

She felt her hand being squeezed in comfort and looked back to find a pair of beautiful silver eyes watching her.

"I'm alright now Draco, I promise." She shocked them both as she reached out and smoothed his hair back comfortingly while she reassured him.

"I am so happy you are safe and far away from that place." Draco smiled.

But Hermione saw a flash of something she couldn't define in his eyes, if she didn't know better she would say it was fear.

"What's going on? You are worried about something and not telling me. What are you afraid of?" She asked him directly.

Draco hung his head for a moment then took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm so so sorry Hermione. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but I refuse to lie to you. Just remember you have me okay?" He whispered.

She nodded suddenly very worried about what he was going to tell her.

"You're 4 weeks pregnant Hermione, with a boy." Draco told her gently.

.

.

.

**AN2: So, not the longest chapter but packed full of certain information. Next chapter will be a lot of Dramione and the Trio as the pregnancy sinks in and Hermione finds out Draco's secret!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is officially the longest chapter of the story so far. It's also extremely heavy in dialogue as Draco and Hermione both tell each other their stories. Hope you enjoy this and I warn you ahead of time, there is a huge cliffy at the end...hee hee hee, nope not sorry. I'm a Slytherin by the way, did you know? Lol.**

Hermione laid there in shocked silence for a few minutes. She had so hoped that she had escaped pregnancy and now a few tears were making their way down her cheeks.

Draco reached up and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Shhhh 'Mione. You have a few options for this pregnancy. As in the muggle world abortion is an option as is adoption."

He continued. "With those two options you can also choose to have your whole experience in that hell hole obliviated after the trials when the animals that ran that place are caught and your pregnancy is over."

"I don't know Draco. For now neither of those choices feel right for me. But also a part of me really almost dislikes this baby because it's HIS. I had no choice and there is a part of my rapist growing inside of me. I feel sick!" Hermione cried. None of this was fair!

Draco reached over and took her hand in his and nervously started rubbing it.

He sighed, "There are two more options for you but I'm not sure how you will take it."

Hermione looked up at him questionably.

"You can have the baby and do your best to put the whole question of how he was conceived behind you and I will be its father. We would have to tell him eventually what happened but that we love him no matter."

She nodded. "Last option? Seems they've all been covered already."

"There is a potion and charm but it's considered dark magic. When you work them together with a willing participant you can change your baby's DNA. You pick someone, and I obviously want you to choose me, but the fetus literally become yours and mine as if he was conceived by us. The Bastard would biologically have nothing in common or linked to our child." He finished.

"Draco. That's my favorite option, it honestly is. But I am so confused. Why would you volunteer to have a child with any Muggleborn, but especially with me?"

"I'm sorry Draco but you always said you would explain when we weren't there anymore but I am still confused." She said apologetically.

"You want to come for a walk with me? I know a really pretty place we can sit and talk and still be within the wards." Draco asked.

He offered his hand to help her out of the bed and then led her outside, ready to finally tell her the truth at last.

.

.

.

Hermione looked around the little glade in awed wonder. There was a small river that had a waterfall that flowed slowly today but she could tell it would be very strong given a long rainfall.

She felt Draco pull her to her left towards a few tree stumps and help her to sit. She hadn't even realized she was still holding his hand and that brought a blush to her face.

"I guess I should start back at the beginning. When I was 10 years old my parents sat me down and explained magical heritages and that the Malfoy family had a secret one. They made sure I made an oath to tell nobody except my mate because it would be dangerous given the Pureblood world we belonged to." He paused and smiled at her when she gasped.

"Yes, you've figured it out, we aren't exactly as 'pure' as my father wanted others to believe. He couldn't bear to give up his place in society you see, no matter how much discomfort it caused his wife and son having to keep the performance going and lie to everyone they knew all the time." He spat out sneering at the memory of his prissy father.

Hermione reached out and grasped his hand and he lifted his head her way and sent her a half smile in thanks for the support.

"They explained that I was part Veela Hermione. Male Veela are very rare and yet they were a very strong gene in the Malfoy line. The past five generations have all been Veela and only children. They were fairly certain I retained the gene but they said we wouldn't know until the start of adolescence." He continued.

"They educated me all about Veela history which is extensive believe me. I would have a mate and I would know her even in childhood before the genetics kicked in. I would be drawn to her even then although obviously it would not be a sexual pull at that age. Mostly the boys knew by the fact that even if all they could do was tease the little girl they would just to be in her immediate vicinity."

Hermione felt understanding kick in at this last statement. Although she felt she should have been quicker on the uptake she excused this owing to the fact she'd been in a POW camp being tortured.

"Draco? You are saying…" She made it a statement, not a question.

"Yes Hermione, it was always you." His liquid silver eyes raised to meet her brown eyes showing his vulnerability at the confession.

"Oh my God, your father must have had a right tantrum when you told him!" Hermione giggled.

Draco's insides warmed peacefully at the sound he hadn't heard directed his way before. Their past together wasn't the most peaceful and friendly obviously.

"Well not really. He was never informed, you see. When I was school shopping before third year we saw you and your usual group in Diagon Alley. You were leaving the Leaky Cauldron with Potter and Weasley and you were all so involved in your conversation you didn't even realize you walked past me and mother. You even brushed me as you passed." He smiled softly. "Mother caught on before I did and we went to a restaurant where we could talk privately before we went home."

"She said that she was happy I had discovered you, although I wasn't sure how I felt about it all to be perfectly honest. You really were a bit of a thorn in my side in those days. Little Miss Know-It-All, prissy, perfect, best friend of Potter and Weasley. But I couldn't deny it anymore either." He added.

"She became very serious with me. She said this information would leave you in great danger if Father ever found out so we must be beyond cautious and never ever speak of it inside the manor or anywhere we could be overheard. And I was to never show even the slightest preference for you, it was imperative that I continue to bully you the same amount as I had to bully Potter and Weasel."

He looked into her eyes again. "Honestly, I didn't have a problem with you or Potter really, I had a role to play and I played it to protect you."

Hermione felt her eyes fill and leak down her cheeks as she listened to Draco finally be able to own and tell his story without fear of the consequences. She reached out and took his hand in hers again to hold as he told the rest of his tale.

"But, I have honestly always hated Weasel, that wasn't fake!" He rushed out making her laugh.

"Ron just grows on you with time and when you know why he is how he is. He's not for everybody, I know, but he's my honest to Godric friend. The only friend I have that is better is Harry, but really he's my brother."

"You mean like a brother?" Draco corrected.

"No Draco. I mean he is my brother! It's a long story and I promise to tell you after you finish yours okay?" She asked.

Draco returned her warm smile. He was less nervous now as she wasn't running away from him screaming so he had hope that finally after all these years he could maybe be with his mate.

"So anyway where were we? Ahh yes, Mother's plan." Draco smiled and gave a little laugh. "She's very clever my mother. Within an hour of her discovering you were my mate and a muggleborn she had a very detailed plan mapped out to keep you safe until I was old enough to protect you from Father and Voldemort should he ever return. She wasn't convinced he was dead, she used to say he was as hard to get rid of as a bad rash!"

They shared a laugh at Narcissa's description of Voldemort.

"So back to her plan, yes? She says she had a feeling that summer before fourth year, things were beginning to feel like they had before. He hadn't come out into the open yet but she said she just felt it. So although my mother _**despises**_ Quidditch she asked Father to get all of us tickets for the World Cup."

Hermione shivered in memory.

"She sent me just into the tree line of those woods to watch for you. She said to taunt Potter and Weasley with your safety and suggest that you were in real danger. So I did that and Weasel was slow on the uptake as usual but I saw awareness in Potter's eyes. I watched you walk away with them and it was honestly the first time I felt the Veela inside. He wasn't happy that you were walking away!" Draco's eyes were far away in remembrance now.

"Then came all the events that followed. The Triwizard, Voldemort rising, Umbitch, then the Dept. of Mysteries debacle and him making me choose between mother and a dark mark and my assignment. Then all Hell broke loose and I look up from my cot to see you being dragged in by the death eaters. I almost lost it then but Dean, Fred, Viktor, and Ginny held me back. That is when I told them the truth but I couldn't bear to tell you this in that place. I thought that if we had a chance together, if you gave me the smallest hope of being with you that I didn't want it to begin in such an evil, dirty, horrible place so I asked you to wait and trust me. I was surprised that you did trust me so easily!"

"So, that's why I demanded to be your guard partner, why I both want and need to be here for you in whatever way you will allow me too. I want more than anything though to show you how much you really mean to me and always have. How much I love...mmf." Draco was cut off by a warm pair of lips and wet cheeks as Hermione had cried through the last half of his story.

"Draco." Hermione said and sighed as she held his cheek in her hand.

"Thank you for finally sharing our story with me. I want to be honest with you from now on though and I want your honesty and full disclosure." She looked him in the eye and received his promise visually.

"With that said I need you to know I am not anywhere near ready to commit to a sexual relationship or even the mere thought of one." She shivered at her memories.

"But if you can be patient with me, and I can depend on you then I think that is something we can begin to build a foundation from for more."

Draco smiled happily as he felt his heart lift in joy. He had hope for the first time.

"If you honestly want this, and I need to hear it with Veritaserum, I hope that doesn't offend you by the way, I would then very much prefer to go with the dark magic option. I would be very happy and proud to have you be the father of this baby boy, then I could be happy about him a little I think." She smiled sadly through her tears.

Draco reached up and brushed her tears away. "Nothing could make me prouder Hermione."

They sat in comfortable silence as Draco took out a snack he had brought them for their afternoon in the glade. It really was peaceful here.

After they finished their bread pudding and pumpkin juices he vanished the litter that had been created.

He cleared his throat and said, "Sooooo, I believe it's your turn. Something about a brother, eh?"

She laughed. "I'm not some secret halfblood or pureblood, no. Can you imagine? Anyways, I am biologically a Granger, and he's a Potter. But this year, Ron deserted us for a few months and there was plenty of time to kill to be honest." She sighed.

"Harry came across a spell in one of the books I'd brought along. He was doing research while he kept watch and I slept for a few hours. When I woke up he was extremely excited and anxious, nervous but determined to talk to me about something. Anyway he found a spell that would make us biological siblings. Harry and I always felt that way about each other from the moment they saved me from the troll. Ron was almost always jealous of that especially later on when he had decidedly more than friendly feelings about me." She sighed sadly.

"When I chose to stay with Harry instead of leaving with him when he deserted is when I think he understood we wouldn't ever be more than friends. But anyways, back to the story, so Harry found this spell. It was in a dark spell book and it was a pain in the arse I promise you to come up with ingredients and learn the blood magic. We both committed though and in the end we performed it correctly."

Draco huffed out a small laugh. "What tattoo did the spell give you both?"

Hermione gasped! "How did you…?"

"'Mione, my father is one of the darkest wizards to be born. The Black family aside from Mother, Sirius, and Andromeda are one of the darkest families in wizarding histories. I had an extensive Dark history knowledge long before Hogwarts. He even had a tutor brought to the manor 3 days a week just for history." He explained.

"Right, so anyways, to answer your question on our left shoulder blades are the words , fratres in aeternum, which means."

"Forever siblings." Draco translated.

Hermione smiled. "Yes exactly."

Draco interrupted again with a question. "Back when we were in the camp you mentioned another tattoo. What is behind that one?"

"Oh, well honestly it's really the same theory as your Dark Mark. Before we set off on our mission we wanted to make sure we had a failsafe way to get back together if we were separated. We debated forever on what the tattoo should be. Obviously Ron wanted a phoenix, but Harry and I thought that was rather obvious considering the Order. Harry wanted a stag, me an otter. Those are our patronuses though so that wasn't fair suggestions either. We finally came to an agreement on lions. Obviously that is one thing all three of us have in common is we're Gryffindors. And maybe the lion is cliche but it is cliche for a reason. It was easy in the end. We each have a different lion tattoo, mine is a lioness obviously, but they are all on our right hips. They were muggle tattoos that we then used the magic on so they work like the Dark Mark. We can touch ours and the other two will feel a warm itchy feeling. We thought it better than the burning feeling Snape described." She smiled.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

She pulled her waistline of her pants low enough that he could see her little lioness. She was about the size of an American baseball. She blinked brown eyes the exact shade of her own eyes, side effect of the magic, and occasionally turned her head. She brought a paw up every once in awhile and licked it.

Once she sat back down he told her it was cute and she laughed and thanked him.

"So that is really the story basically. Harry is now my brother and I was given the option to use Potter as my name but I chose to remain a Granger." She finished.

"It's getting dark soon, maybe we should head back. We can tell Madame Pomfrey our decision and maybe even do the spell tonight. I know she brewed the potion the other day when she was informed of all the pregnant girls she would have under her care shortly." Draco smiled.

"And the order has Veritaserum too." Hermione reminded him with a soft smile.

"Yes, that too." He agreed.

.

.

.

Later when they had done the potion Hermione required to make sure it was really what Draco wanted they were sitting behind a curtain, blocked off from the others in the loft.

Madame Pomfrey came in with a black, thick potion that even from the look made Hermione feel a bit nauseous.

"Are you both sure you want to do this? You won't be able to use the DNA to identify the father after you use this potion." She advised.

"Hermione and I are both certain. They can find him some other way than using our child. Potter and Red made the same choice we have." Draco pointed out.

"Alright then. I need you both to take two swallows each of the potion and then Hermione lay down and Draco you need to lay your hand on her womb."

They did as they were told and then Madame Pomfrey began a long and complicated incantation and strange wand movements.

Once she was done a purple light came from Hermione's abdomen and wrapped itself around Draco's wrist before disappearing into their bodies.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and fell into a chair, her hand covering her mouth and a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong, did it work? Is there something wrong with our son?" Draco asked and Hermione sat up terrified.

"No, my dears. Your son is perfect, and 100% yours now Draco and Hermione. The reason I reacted as I did….I'm so very sorry. I know who The Bastard is!" Madame Pomfrey cried out in distress.

.

.

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Now that Hermione is pregnant we are going to follow through her pregnancy, it won't bounce from she's 4 weeks preggers to 8 months all in one chapter. I said from the start that this was going to be a long story and it is. I have the next part of the story for you all to participate in. The poll is open now so vote now!**

**.**

**.**

Two weeks after the war people were trying to rebuild the British wizarding world. Homes and businesses including the whole of the ministry. It was a confusing time for everyone but they woke every morning and got to work until they fell exhaustedly into their beds.

The P.O.W. survivors made sure they stayed together in a tent village set up on the grounds of Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey began their healing and they helped rebuild their school in whatever way their condition allowed.

Hermione and Draco were not healthy enough for physical labor but they could sit at a table and repair the books that were damaged but salvageable from the library.

"Draco, may I ask you something?" Hermione asked him hesitantly.

"Sunshine you can ask me anything you wish, don't be nervous or scared because I promise you I could never knowingly hurt you my mate." Draco smiled.

"It's just that you have the Dark Mark but I see you every morning recast the concealment charm and I wondered why?" She said looking up at him from the page she had repaired on the book she was working on. "There is a reason I am asking, I promise."

"'Mione I am ashamed of this mark. I never wanted it but I did want to protect my mother so I did what I had no choice but to do. I will always have it as a reminder of my weakness and cowardness." Draco said as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

"First, you are no weak coward so stop thinking that! Also, if I told you there might be a solution but it's a Muggle thing would you want it? I have a scar courtesy of your Aunt from a time we ran into her from early on in our run. I am going tomorrow to have it taken care of and wondered if you would want to do it too?" She asked carefully.

"If you know something, I couldn't care less if it is Muggle or Magical because anything that could get rid of this mark would automatically be magical in my eyes and Severus once I pass it on to him as well!" He couldn't help but be excited. "What is it?"

"Well, I showed you my tattoo, they also can do cover up tattoos as well for most tattoos. If Voldemort was as foolish with those marks as he was in dismissing magical creature's magic, thinking they were below him...well he certainly wouldn't have taken a Muggle solution to heart. So I'm almost positive we can do it. It won't actually take away the mark, that's dark magic and can't be healed. The tat will go over the mark and you will never have to see it again." Hermione smiled at his renewed spirit glad she could make him happy.

Draco had been very gentle and patient with her. Sometimes if he innocently touched her when she wasn't expecting it, or he walked up behind her she jumped and tensed up. Every nightmare she had where she woke screaming he always ran in from his own tent to comfort her and stayed with her until she went to sleep again.

He was taking very good care of her and asking for nothing in return. If she could help him with something that was hurting him she would be grateful to be able to help.

In a relatively short amount of time, from the day she woke in that hell hole he had become her best friend, even over Harry and Ron. She felt like she needed Draco for the sake of her sanity and their child. It bothered her a lot that she couldn't be like other mates due to her experiences.

She had started a group with the other girls from the camp, the ones who wanted to participate anyways, like Muggle group counseling but without the therapist. They could talk together about what they were feeling, what was happening, what they went through and know that these women were there and fully understood. The group was saving the sanity most of them had left.

"Can we go this afternoon instead?" Draco asked her in his excitement to be rid of the thing.

"We can't go today because it's Sunday and my Muggle bank is closed today. I have to get the money for the tattoos and I opted not to get a bank card so it wouldn't be easy to spend the money I have left. So I have to wait until tomorrow when the bank reopens. I'm sorry." She explained.

"I have money now, we can do this!"

"Draco, it takes Muggle money not wizard money." Hermione said patiently while mentally rolling her eyes at the obvious. It almost made her giggle, but it did make her smile.

"I have Muggle money. Actually it's one of those card things you mentioned will that work?" He asked her. "Oh, I just registered what you said. What did my bitch of an Aunt do to you that you want to cover?"

Hermione looked him in the eye for a few minutes as she tried to decide whether to show him. There was a certain amount of fear inside her that it would repulse him and he might leave and she needed him to keep away the darkness inside her.

She sighed and slowly pulled up the sleeve of her shirt so he could look at her scar.

He cried tears of sorrow that his family had done this to her. If his damn Aunt hadn't been killed by Ron Weasley he would have hunted her down and killed her himself. How dare she touch his mate.

Draco didn't realize he was growling or that his fingernails became sharp claws but he did feel Hermione cup both of his cheeks in her hand and that had an immediate calming effect on him. He sighed and let it go since there was nothing he could do about it now anyhow.

"So, let's go after lunch if you're sure you want to pay for them. They aren't cheap at all. What would you like to have them tattoo?" She asked to further distract him.

"Well I do have something in mind but I would prefer to surprise you with it. How about you?" He deflected unsure of how she would take the news.

Hermione stretched and yawned as she answered, "I want a dragonfly or an otter. I haven't decided between them yet. I asked Madame Pomfrey if it was safe during pregnancy and she said it was as long as I took the potion she handed me. So I don't have to worry about it hurting the baby."

"Looks like nap time has come, you're too tired. You go lay down and I will finish this. I will get you when lunch is served and then after we eat we can go." Hermione nodded and stood to go but hesitated as she walked by him trying to decide if she could do what she wanted to do.

She decided not to let the bastard beat her and she leaned down and kissed Draco on the cheek for his sweetness.

When she got to her tent she laid down but was suddenly wide awake. Pregnancy wasn't all roses and rainbows that's for sure.

She found herself thinking back to the day she and Draco had Madame Pomfrey change the baby's DNA. It was only because of Draco's DNA that she was able to understand who did this.

Draco's DNA was a match to the baby already meaning the baby was conceived by a Malfoy male. The only one other than Draco was Lucius Malfoy.

It made her sick to think that son of a bitch had been inside her but what he did to his son was unbelievable. Draco had gone to Azkaban to confront him and that bastard had told Draco he was hunted and captured not because he was a spy, that was just an excuse. It was because he had somehow found out that Hermione was his mate.

He had taken even more pleasure in his treatment of her because of who she was to his son. He couldn't let the Malfoy name be soiled, what would people think of him then?

It was sick! She had promised Kingsley, as did Ginny that she would undoubtedly testify in front of the Wizengamot when his trial started. In return Kingsley had sent four investigators from the Magical Law department to look for her parents and restore their memories. He said he would have sent a couple aurors but they were all tied up with Death Eaters at the moment.

Draco had come back from the meeting with his father in a somber mood. He had told her what was important and said he just needed to let it go and didn't want to talk about it much after that which Hermione respected and didn't bring it up again.

At some point she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Draco was gently waking her up, sadly for Draco she was in the midst of a rape nightmare and she woke up swinging.

"There goes my nose again!" He laughed through the pain and they headed for the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey before heading for Muggle London.

.

.

.

**AN2: I want to make sure I share this with you all. I am having an elective surgery in a week and the surgeon informed me it will be a long and painful recovery. Probably 8-9 weeks actually. So I don't know when the next update will be, and I will almost assuredly be on pain medication if I can write at all. So, it could be I post a lot out of boredom from not being able to do anything or it could be that I'm not physically able to write for a bit. I hope for the best and prepare for the worst! I promise that if I am able to write I will!**


	12. poll

Right now I am trying to write a few chapters ahead before my surgery so that you all don't have to wait almost 2 months for an update. The poll is tied at the moment and I write that chapter tomorrow, so everyone go vote so I don't have to break the tie lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Tomorrow there will be the first update in a while. I apologize for this but I have had computer issues this whole story. I am hoping I finally have this fixed for good. Thank you to all who've stuck with me. I am finishing editing on the next chapter now and am so excited for where this is going. There are some things about the story I want to explain and it is too big for a simple author note so I chose this way to communicate with every reader.

As alternate universe stories all deviate from canon it's understood there are differences but I have already made Harry and Hermione siblings with magic which is a lot to ask readers to flow with but next chapter is about to lay a HUGE twist in this story and for it to work out I am going to rearrange birthdays. Hermione is going to have hers moved back and another character is jumping from a spring birthday to a late summer one as well.

This probably has the feeling of a cliffhanger and I am sorry for that but this next jump in the story was kind of hinted at in a bit of a jokey way early on so it would be ironic and has me a bit nervous for readers reactions. Please read with open minds!

Since I am publishing this note I want to once again reiterate that this is a really long story. The rough outline I have has 85 chapters and unless something changes it will be just under 200,000 words. So I want to thank everyone who stays for the whole journey Hermione and her fellow characters are embarking on!


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Thank you all once again for your patience with me. My surgery went well and I am healing comfortably. I had hopes to be completely healed by now but my surgeon wasn't as optimistic as her patient was lol. Anyways, between that and my ever continuing computer issues it's been longer than I would have liked for an update. Technology hates me! Enjoy your new chapter!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hermione looked down at her arm and smiled at the otter with the dragonfly teasing its nose. Her new tattoo was beautiful to her not just because she loved it but that it also covered up something that was so traumatic for her. She only wished she could tattoo the more traumatic experiences in the camp away.

She sighed as she returned her concentration to the final book shelf in the library that she had to finish. It had been a long and drawn out job but it had also been cathartic for her. Returning the library at Hogwarts to its former glory had made her feel like she had taken something bad from the war and made it better. This part of her beloved Hogwarts castle had been her place of solace when things had been difficult. She could find peace, quiet, answers for her troubles; she had a close relationship with Madame Pince who recognized a kindred spirit in Hermione and one who didn't judge her just because she was a squib.

With a smile Hermione stepped back proud to be finished. She went to find Irma and explain her surprise in the library. Deep in the Restricted Section of the library Hermione found her friend wrestling with a copy of a darker version of The Monster book of Monsters.

"Pinch its spine Irma," Hermione said with a giggle as the librarian kept trying to stroke it's spine with little progress towards taming the book.

"Ahhh, thank you my dear. I've been fighting the damn thing for a quarter hour." She told the younger woman as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well would you be able to take a short break? Your surprise is done even in here and I want to show you!" Hermione said excitedly.

Madame Pince smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly. She had confidently let Hermione do whatever she wanted to do without grilling her for answers as she would have with anyone else, but this was her friend and she trusted her.

Hermione led her to the Magical Law and Taxes section where her work had begun and pulled down a random book to hold out of habit (Magical Taxes for Beginners in case you're curious.) "Now, if you will just look really closely at the tiny little runes at the very top in the left hand corner of the shelf. Like you would when you begin reading something." Hermione instructed.

"Oh I see them now! Wow, you really have to know that they are there don't you?" Irma said.

"Yes exactly! See these runes work together to protect everything on this set of shelves. Say two students have a disagreement and wands are pulled before you get to them. The runes on any shelf in the library that is in danger of being hit by a stray spell will activate a protego spell by itself and shield the shelf. Fire was a bit more complicated so it took both Draco and I to work out the correct combination but we settled on a shield charm first, followed immediately with a water rune to put out the fire but not ruin the books in the meantime." Hermione told her as she settled the book back on its shelf and waved Irma over to the next bookshelf.

"You will see the runes again on this shelf and each one in the library. Not just that either! I put it on all the furniture and equipment you use as well so that you or anyone else will not ever have to repeat what the last two months have taken to fix our library." Hermione finished with a relieved sigh.

Irma Pince did something next that she would never openly admit to anyone but she grabbed her friend in the tightest hug making Hermione giggle.

"I'm glad you like it."

"This is such a weight off my shoulders. I've been worried about how much could be lost to us if this happened again." She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I felt so scared and helpless not being able to pick up a wand and them laughing as I threw things at them." She shivered in remembrance of the attack on the school early on in the war.

Hermione patted her hand comfortingly. "You don't have to worry anymore about that either! Harry and I heard what happened and have a way for you to defend yourself from dark wizards and witches. If you would be willing to meet us at the forest after dinner we want to give you a way to protect yourself. Will you please?

"I will gladly meet you both!" Irma responded.

"I have to go for my checkup for the baby with Poppy but before I do, nobody knows about the protection I have left around the library but you, me, and Draco. I feel it's probably wise to leave it that way because the fewer people who know means less danger of someone countering the magic. However; who you tell is entirely your choice." Hermione finished with a smile.

A few minutes later Hermione smiled again when she found Draco waiting in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing for their appointment.

She steeled herself and walked straight up and wrapped him in a hug. It saddened her that she had to harden her resolve to touch him more, that his father had stolen worry free affection from her but she wouldn't let him win. Since hearing Draco's story and what had happened at the prison with his father it had done something to her determination to beat him.

She wasn't going to let Lucius Malfoy take their life from them. Having Ginny helped because she was the only person on the planet that _knew_ what she was feeling and going through. The other girls helped and the group was growing exponentially as word got out about the healing affect the therapy was having on the young women. There were survivors of rape from both the wars coming out daily now that it was safe again and two more groups had been formed through the coordinated efforts of Milly and Hannah Abbot. Hermione may have started the original group but she was just too busy in too many ways to continue working on it and she knew it was in better hands than her own now.

Returning to the present she smiled at Draco. "Ready to go see our little guy? I think we need to talk about names before too awfully long, I noticed in the shower this morning a teeny little bump in my tummy! You will see in the exam that you can really see he's grown."

"Wow, I honestly can't wait!" Draco said excitedly and pulled her through the doorway making her giggle out loud. That was another thing about Draco, probably the best thing in her opinion; he was always making her laugh.

She remembered her daddy telling her he wouldn't approve of a husband for her in the future if the boy she brought home couldn't make her laugh. Humor was always his best defense against stress in life and he believed it to be very important.

"Ah there you are Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. So Hermione I want you to follow me to the new obstetrics room and when we're ready I will come get you Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat while you wait." She instructed Draco then led Hermione through a doorway.

The new room was set up because so many of them would be pregnant during this school year. Everyone who had missed their last year was being welcomed back if they chose to finish.

"Miss Granger I asked you back here first so we may speak privately for a moment. Something has come up and I wish to have a meeting with you this evening if you are available. I asked Molly to come along as well and I will explain everything to you both at the same time, is this workable for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked in her normal brisk manner.

"Well, I could meet you say an hour after dinner I suppose. I have a prior commitment that is important to me to keep directly after the meal. Is that okay for you?" Hermione informed her curious about this secretive manner her school healer was using.

"Wonderful my dear! Now, I will leave you to change into the gown while I collect Mr. Malfoy." She turned and briskly walked through the doorway leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione tapped her wand on the gown and tapped her clothing twice and they swapped places. She climbed up and looked around the room liking the warm and relaxing feeling it invoked in her. She sort of melted back into the bed and enjoyed her moment of peace as she patted her growing belly. She was now just into her second trimester and thankfully most of her morning sickness was behind her.

"Just 6 more months' baby then you get to meet me and your daddy. We are so happy and can't wait to see you finally! He's a good man your dad, you will adore him. I just know it." She said softly to her baby.

"He will be too busy adoring his mum to fuss with me." Draco answered with a small laugh, announcing his entrance.

"Tosh! He will love us both." Hermione said sticking her nose in the air playfully.

Draco just rolled his eyes and laughed shocking Madame Pomfrey who just looked back and forth at the pair wonderingly.

Snapping back to her professional attention she came forward and began the monthly pregnancy exam. Then did the weekly exam routine on the other health issues that had been found after she was rescued from the camp. Lucius passed on a few longer term infections that couldn't be healed with magic because of her pregnancy. A few of the other girls were in the same condition.

Once they were done they walked in the direction of the front door to return to tent village. They were having a private dinner in Hermione's tent with Harry and Ginny. Molly was watching Tegan for them which is probably why Poppy wanted to talk to them tonight because Molly would be bringing Tegan home to them later.

Hermione and Draco reached the tent and went to work in the tiny kitchen to prepare dinner. They made a marvelous team and it wasn't long before delicious smells made her stomach grumble in response and Draco laughed at her. He picked up a piece of celery with cream cheese and pickle relish that had been made the evening before when she got a craving for it and leftovers held in the fridge.

"I don't know what about this combination is appealing but here's a snack until dinner." He grimaced as he watched her start to munch with a happy sigh. Cravings=gross!

When she was done with her snack she smiled and reached out to rub his new tattoo as it caught her eye and made her chuckle.

He had drawn his tat himself but wouldn't allow her to see it until it was finished. The artist had no trouble whatsoever doing the tattoo cover up so long as Draco didn't mind certain alterations here and there and letting the artist choose the correct colors to use. Working together it took 4 hours but Draco Malfoy left the room afterwards with the Muggle tat artist clapping him on the shoulder in gratitude and telling him he would probably be seeing more of his friends from the group he had joined who like him didn't like the tattoo choice picked when they were younger.

He came out with his sleeve down over the tat confusing Hermione and shook his head so she wouldn't ask yet.

He paid the bill leaving both his and her artists each a hundred pounds for a tip on top of the cost of the tats. They would remember Draco every time he came in over the years. (He developed a love for them and would add to his collection of tats many times over his lifetime.)

When they left she showed him her solution to have both the otter and the dragonfly and that it totally covered up Mudblood on her arm. You no longer saw the hateful word on her arm at all.

When they reached the deserted alley they were using for apparition Draco turned his back to her and tapped his wand on his arm using the spell Hermione had taught him as she did the same to her own arm. Then he turned to her with a light shining in his eyes and the most charming smile on his lips.

He slowly closed the distance and gently kissed her cheek trying desperately not to scare her. Then he blushed a little pink in the cheeks and turned his arm to show her.

Hermione let out a loud laugh when she saw his creation. Draco had both of their patronuses playing on his arm. Her otter would stand up while his black, brown, and white goat leaned down and they nuzzled each other and rubbed noses. It was the sweetest thing she'd seen.

She leaned up bravely on her toes and gently kissed his lips. Draco didn't try to deepen the kiss because though he would have loved to do just that it was more important at the moment to let her lead the way and not trigger something bad. His Veela was screaming at him to finish their claim on their mate but Draco practiced complete control.

Hermione was brought back to the present when Draco rubbed her cheek and told her their company had arrived. She left the kitchen and greeted Ginny and Harry and proceeded to have a wonderful two hours with just the four of them. Ron was on a date with a mystery woman tonight so he couldn't make it.

.

.

**_AN2: Now, I know I said there was a big surprise twist and I needed you all to be open minded. That is true still but this chapter kept getting away from me. When I was editing last night I decided it was better to split it here and have the next chapter be the big bang so to speak. So, next chapter has Hermione and Harry in the forest with their secret for Irma Pince. I loved the idea of her and Hermione having a friendship in this story. It also will have the meeting with Madame Pomfrey to find out her secret! Please review!_**

**_Also note that the results of the poll was included in the chapter. Heading back to Hogwarts was a landslide winner! Keep reading because you know soon there will be another choice for you to make!_**


End file.
